Savior
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: AU in which Logan leads a school paramedic team.
1. [I]

**[CH: 001]**

**~March 2019, Sports Day in PalmWoods high…**

**[3****rd**** Person POV]**

The school paramedic team's leader, Logan Mitchell, looks over the field with eyes like a hawk. It's his duty to be fully aware of the entire field's situation.

Logan never asked to be part of the school paramedic team, where they usually treat wounds and injured players during the school's Sports Week… All he wanted was a peaceful week under shade, reading his life away.

It's all Carlos' damn fault.

"See anyone?" The short, helmet-wearing boy pipes up, looking around as well.

"Carlos, it's literally 7 AM in the morning. The events haven't even _started_ yet," Logan rolls his eyes, walking back into the canopy provided for the paramedics. Logan looks around to see Jo, Camille and Lucy, the three female members in charge of female patients, enjoying their breakfast and chatting away.

He turns his head slightly to the right to see Jett, one of two muscular members of the team, walking towards them carrying a plastic bag with polystyrene food-wares inside, waving with a big smile at him.

Jett and Carlos, naturally being the two muscle-bound guys of the team, are usually in charge of carrying injured students back to the canopy, whether from one end of the field, or from the opposite team's side.

Logan and Dustin being the two smaller members, are usually the ones in charge of treating the patients, since they've more treatment-based knowledge than the two lifters. Though there _have _been times when all four of the guys are required to lift a heavier patient.

"What's that?" Dustin re-enters the canopy after a few seconds outside, talking to his friends.

"It's breakfast. Ms. Kelly bought it for us," Jett gently sets the plastic bag on the ground, eagerly taking one of the wares, finding a hearty breakfast meal inside.

"Aww but we _just_ ate," Jo and Lucy whined, Camille standing up with a big grin, "I dunno' bout' you two, but I'm having more," She excitedly takes one of the wares.

**~An hour later…**

"Right, the event's about to start… We should all probably keep an eye out," Logan stands up, patting away the grass and dirt sticking onto his pants, putting on the red and white vest made especially for them.

"Um… Aren't we supposed to y'know," Lucy makes a gesture towards the rest of the members, "Split up into groups and be assigned to a spot?" She asks rather confusedly.

"Well… Seeing how there's literally only 7 of us this time, I don't think so. If they need anything, they'll come to _us_," Logan answers, Jo lets out a sigh of relief as she finds out that she doesn't need to stand under the sun and be burnt, waiting for someone to fall so she'd get a few seconds under the canopy.

"I mean… It's the first day. I'm pretty sure nobody's gonna get hurt _running_," Carlos pops up again, commenting on how almost _nobody_ gets hurt during the first day of Sports Week since it's literally just a bunch of running-based events.

"You never know Carlos, someone might hit a track-gate, trip, and dislocate their leg," Logan sighs, remembering how that had actually happened 2 years ago.

"Right," Carlos answers simply, shaping his hands into binoculars and looking around, like actually having a pair of binoculars.

**~Fast Forward to 12 PM…**

"Right guys, thanks a lot for today," Logan smiles widely as they cleaned up the canopy, satisfied at how amazing his team performed.

There were about 3~5 peoples coming in because of cramps, due to the fact that they hadn't warmed up before participating.

4 peoples came in after falling and scraping their knee, 2 came in after hitting the track-gates too hard and actually getting bruised…

But Logan was _extremely glad_ nobody came in with dislocated limbs or anything serious.

As Logan follows Carlos and Jett to the teacher's lounge, carrying the 3 first aid kits, he couldn't help but catch two of the school's _hottest_ rugby players…

James and Kendall.

Total heartthrobs.

James with his charming smile, ripped body and amazing voice. Kendall with his beautiful emerald eyes, perfect frame and all-round swooning self…

"Logie," Carlos pulls Logan closer to him, as the boy almost ran into a pole. "You need to watch where you're going and uh…" Carlos whispers into Logan's ears, "Make it look less obvious that you're creepily staring at them," He grinned widely after.

"Screw you," Logan huffed, embarrassed at the fact that he was _obviously_ staring at his two crushes.


	2. [II]

**[CH: 002]**

**[3****rd**** Person POV] (Day 2)**

"Morning Loges," Carlos greets his leader, arriving right on time.

"_Finally_ you're here, Ms. Kelly bought us breakfast again," Logan sighs, pointing at the large plastic bag on one corner of the canopy. "Free food," Camille rushes into the canopy, snatching one of the wares as her other two female friends sleepily waltz to where she was.

"Looks like it might rain today," Jett says, staring up at the cloudy sky, munching on the breakfast Ms. Kelly bought for them.

"That just means we won't have to worry about heat strokes," Logan answers, seeing Kendall limp to where they were, his heart immediately starts racing.

Though he has a major crush on Kendall… He knows his short friend, Carlos, has an _even bigger_ crush on Kendall than he does.

"How can we help you?" Logan asks the rugby star as he flashes a small smile at Logan, revealing those pearly teeth. "I uh… My right foot cramped up while practicing yesterday and it kind of hurts right now… Anything you could do about that?" Kendall asks, Logan nods in response.

"At what time does your practice starts?" Logan asks as Carlos turns towards them, his cheeks blaring red as he makes eye contact with the green-eyed Adonis, who winks back at him with a small smirk.

"Around 9 AM," Kendall answers, his eyes still fixated on the short boy. "Ah, right. Carlos," Logan purposefully calls Carlos over, the shorter boy shot up upon hearing his name. "Yes sir," He marches straight up to Logan, something Kendall found adorably amusing.

Logan rolls his eye, "Keep an eye on Kendall while I go get the kits, and the ice box," Logan instructs Carlos, who's cheeks burn red.

"You're doing this on purpose," Carlos hisses into Logan's ears, who nods in response. "You bet I am," He grins before leaving the two.

"So uh…" Carlos awkwardly looks at Kendall, then around the tent, watching the rest of his teammates eat breakfast. "Can I… sit down anywhere?" Kendall asks curiously, mapping out mentally where patients might lay down during treatment.

"Oh! Oh, right. Silly me. C'mon," Carlos' cheeks burn bright red as he led Kendall and helped the boy sit down. "So… How long've you been doing this whole… paramedic thing?" Kendall asks, wanting to know more about this short boy.

The same 'short boy' that's been on his mind for a _very_ long time now.

"I started with Logan so… About 4 years now," Carlos answers with a small smile, remembering how he, along with Logan and Camille, applied to join the paramedics team during their first year in PalmWoods High.

Practically everyone told Carlos he had potential to be a great rugby player but… God knows he doesn't want to be separated from his best friend.

"W-What about _you_? How long have you been playing rugby?" Carlos curiously asks. Although Kendall's a star winger, Carlos is curious as to how he's a lot thinner compared to the others. He's small compared to the rest of the wingers…

"Oh, I started just 2 years ago. James forced me in actually… I didn't even _know_ I had a knack for rugby," Kendall answers with a dimpled smile. A smile that had Carlos' heart racing.

Both of them sat there silently after, enjoying each other's company, looking at the sun rising, the bleachers slowly filling in and the field growing more and more crowded.

About 2 minutes later…

Carlos feels a hand on top of his own, on the grass.

He looks down and sees Kendall's right palm on top of his left palm.

"Uh…" Carlos quietly huffs, marveling at how rough Kendall's hand was… Wishing so badly he could hold it.

"Your hand's so soft," Kendall smiles widely, looking deep into Carlos' eyes, amazed at how beautiful they looked with the sun's light shining into them.

Carlos, on the other hand, was lost in Kendall's beautiful green eyes as the rays of the sun showered them.

Carlos knew he had to stop this, because if he doesn't… He'd do something he'd regret.

He quickly pulls his hand away, causing Kendall to tumble backwards, hitting Logan's leg as the boy passes behind the two.

Carlos, with pink cheeks, immediately stood up and sped towards the school's toilets.

"Um… what happened?" Logan asks, crouching down and kneeling next to Kendall, opening the ice-filled box with ice-packs buried underneath all the… ice.

"Nothing," Kendall answers somewhat sadly. '_Why the hell did I do that…_' Kendall thinks, worried that he might've just screwed up whatever chance he had with the short angel.


	3. [III]

**[CH: 003]**

**[3****rd**** Person's POV] (Day 3)**

"Carlos, are you okay?" Logan asks as he treats one of the athletes who_ once again_, forgot to warm-up resulting in cramps.

"I'm fine," Carlos answers quickly, scanning the entire school field.

The last 2 days are usually the worst, since it's the day where the football and rugby players compete for their teams, which meant a lot of tackling, sliding, ramming and such, which also means a serious need for paramedics.

Logan frowns, noticing how the short boy hasn't talked much at all, all of yesterday and today. Something _definitely_ happened between him and Kendall when Logan left the two alone, since not only did Carlos stand up looking embarrassed, Kendall also had a sad look on him when Logan came.

"Right. You and me are talking after school," Logan instructs as he lays the athlete down, letting him rest while his foot heals.

"Soccer athlete down! Medic!" One of the coaches yelled, Carlos and Jett rushing to the middle of the field, lifting the patient onto the stretcher, then bringing them into the canopy area. "He hit the back of his head," Dustin came in rushing, gently lifting the closed eyelids of the athlete.

"Hey, Hey. Callum, can you hear me? Can you see me right now?" Dustin calmly asks the boy, who shakes his head gently. "Don't let him lose consciousness," Logan instructs as he calls an ambulance. While Dustin sits behind Chad, letting the boy lean on him, Jo and Camille treats the bleeding wound behind his head as the ambulance rushes to the school.

"Lifters," Logan instructs the two lifters to stand, seeing one of the players run in an odd fashion, immediately recognizing the symptoms of someone who's running_dangerously low_ in energy.

And voila, he was right. Seconds later, another player, though from the opposite time, collapses.

This one didn't need to be taken to a hospital, since he regained consciousness after having a bottle of cold water splashed onto his face by his coach.

"It's literally the _first match_ of the day," Jett whimpers, Logan nods. Even though it's cloudy today… Logan has a feeling heatstroke is the _least_ they have to worry about today.

**-Meanwhile-**

James and Kendall watches from the bleachers as the match goes on.

"I fucked up, _bad_," Kendall frowns as he watched his angel run into the field with his partner, bringing the downed athlete out of the playing field.

"How? You were barely in there for 30 minutes," James lifts a brow, wondering how his best friend could've screwed up the short time he was in there with Carlos.

"I… I held his hand. _Fuck_ they were _soft_ but… He pulled away. I… I don't think he's into me, James," Kendall frowns, shaking his head and shutting his eyes in fear.

"You do know he could've easily smacked you into oblivion if he didn't like you, right? Plus, it's your own fault for being so forward," James scolds his green-eyed friend before his eyes return to the red and white canopy, watching in awe as Logan treats another downed athlete.

"I wish that was me," James sighed, dreamily staring at Logan from far.

"Y'know, you should ask him out. Actually, that's what you _should've_ done when you were there, instead of straight up holding his hand," James face-palmed, unable to believe that his best friend, someone who's usually able to swoon peoples easily, is having so much trouble trying to even _function_ properly around Carlos.

"I hate it when you're right," Kendall huffs, his eyes returning back to the field as his brain thinks of ways for him to ask the short boy out.

**~After school…**

"Okay, what's happening?" Logan asks, sitting cross-legged on his bed, in his house with Carlos.

"H-H-He held my hand," Carlos, with a shaky voice, answers.

"_No way_," Logan gasps, curiosity and interest peaking in him. A small smirk grew on his face as he imagines the two holding hand in school.

"It's not funny, okay!? What if- What if he's just… _pranking_ me? What if it was a joke?" Carlos cries, hiding his face in his hands.

Logan sits there quietly, Carlos' words sinking into his thoughts. It _would_ make sense if Kendall's just joking… They're rugby stars. Part of their privilege is bringing misery to others.

"I'm sorry Carlitos," Logan side hugs his crying best friend.

They spend the rest of the day in Logan's room, _quietly_.


	4. [IV]

**[CH: 004]**

**[3****rd**** Person's POV] (Day 4)**

Logan and his team prepares themselves early in the morning, eating breakfast quickly and making sure all of the meds are up to date.

The fourth day is _always_ the worst, since it's the day where Rugby is played. Not only are the school's 4 teams going up against each other, there'll be other schools too, since it's an open-for-all event.

"Right. As usual, Dustin and I will be part of the lifters team today. You three need to be watchful as well later, since there's gonna be two events involving female teams," Logan briefs his teammates, seeing them nod.

As soon as the clock pointed towards 7.30 AM, the first two teams competing came out, fans cheered out loud for both their respective teams. Logan, along with the other three male paramedics, stood under the canopy, their eyes scanning each player for potential injuries.

After being school paramedics for so long, all four of them could tell if a player's properly warmed up or not, based solely on how they move.

"Watch out for player 15 on the Red team, he looks like he'll cramp up," Logan whispers to Carlos, who's eyes immediately fix onto said player.

Soon enough, after about 10 minutes of tackling, running around carrying a ball, player 15 of the Red team falls down because of a cramp after being tackled.

Carlos and Jett rushes to the field, carries the player out and Dustin quickly puts an ice-pack as the poor boy cries out in pain, all while Logan continued scanning the rest of the players.

'_4 peoples…_' Logan nervously tells himself as he sees 4 more potential injured students.

Surely enough, by the time the first game ends, with the Yellow team winning, the canopy had 7 patients under it. Some had a broken arm, some were simply there because of a cramp.

"Right. We're lucky nobody got seriously injured for the first match," Logan sighs, scanning the surroundings. He tries to calm himself as much as possible, seeing the three girls tend to the others as the other three boys were busy only made his heart race more.

This is the _first_ year where he's leading the team, since they're literally 5th year seniors now, which means it's his turn to lead.

"Logie, calm down, okay?" Carlos nears the boy, seeing him slowly starting to panic. "I-I don't know if I can do this, Carlos," Logan actually panics, sweat forming on his forehead even though the sun's nowhere to be seen thanks to the clouds.

"You can! You did amazingly the past three days, just one more," Carlos cheers his best friend up, which worked. Kind of.

"Hey you two," A soft voice calls from behind them. Immediately Carlos' hairs stand on edge, recognizing the soft voice to be Kendall's.

Logan turns around and surely enough, there stands the tall, green-eyed Adonis.

"The teacher uh… Told me to take these to you guys," He hands Logan a plastic bag with snacks inside.

Once he's gone, Logan peers into the bag to see a bunch of snacks inside, and a small note for Carlos.

'_Dear Carlos,_

_Please meet me under the right-side bleachers after school._

_Sign, Kendall.'_

Carlos' heart starts panicking.

"Someone's gonna get lucky," Logan winks at Carlos, whose face starts heating up.

The rest of the events fly by, with patients going in and out of the canopy.

Soon, the Sports Week comes to a conclusion. One final match.

PalmWoods High Tigers versus Minnesota Eagles, their rivals.

Everyone sits anxiously, knowing how powerful both teams are, it's always hard to predict who'd win… Until Minnesota Eagles commit a foul.

Although James was already pinned down by his team-mate with the ball in his arms, one of the members actually _kicked_ his head, rendering him unconscious.

"Man down!" Logan yells, the four guys immediately running towards James, his heart beating fast upon realizing he's out, _cold_. It took all four of them to lift the big guy back to the canopy.

"James, James wake up," Logan tries his best to wake the large boy up, gentle shakes, slaps, ice to the face and various other body parts…

"Oh… wha…" James' eyes _slowly _flutter open, his sight clouded by millions of tiny colorful dots. As he slowly regains vision, he sees an angel hovering over his face.

"Don't faint on me now, James," The angel speaks, immediately his hand reach out to caress the angel's cheek.

"Lo…gan?" He calls out weakly, his brain still spinning and his head pounding, _and_ everything feels like a drema.

Thinking he's actually dreaming, he slowly and _painfully_ leans upward.

"Wha-" Logan was silenced by a pair of lips mushed onto his own.

"Don't wake me up from this dream," James' voice rather tired as he breaks the kiss, a big stupid grin on his face.

At that time, anyone literally in the canopy, or _looking_ at the canopy, did so with a fallen jaw.

Logan's face heats up as James slowly fades out of consciousness, only to be snapped back into reality when an ice pack is smacked onto his face by Jo.

"You're not dreaming, idiot," She grins widely as she says so. "_Someone's got a boyfrieeeend_," Camille and Lucy teases a _very_ red Logan.

"Congrats leader guy. Don't forget to invite to our wedding," Jett jokes, "We better be your groomsman," Dustin adds, Logan's face heating up more and more as James removes the ice-pack from his face.

"Alright you two, eyes back onto the field," Carlos drags the other two guys back out as Logan freezes still in his crouching position.

"Did I just… Uh… _did that_?" James asks, his face horrified. Logan, upon realizing that James was horrified, deduces that James thinks he's made a mistake. Immediately he thinks the kiss was simply a mistake. James simply thought Logan was a girl that James' has had a crush on for a long time…

Though it broke his heart, he tried his best to continue his duty as a paramedic.

"Can you sit for me," Logan asks, though the way he said it so coldly… It was more of a statement than a question. James, detecting Logan's coldness, immediately regretted his decision.

He didn't _mean_ to kiss Logan like that! He wanted their first kiss to be romantic as hell…

Now Logan hates him. Heck, he doesn't even _know_ if Logan even _liked_ him in the first place!

"Your head's fine, no seriously blows. Scram out of here once you're feeling fine," Logan's tone, seething with anger and a bit of hate, rings in James' head as the boy stood up and left the canopy, keeping his eye out for more injured members.

"What the _hell_ did you just do," Jo angrily hisses at James before returning to her patient. There were about 3~4 female patients under the canopy since the females competition had just ended.

James sat there, horrified. Not because people just saw him kiss a _guy_, no, he doesn't give a _fuck_ about that.

But it's because Logan may or may not hate him now, even though he was saved by the boy.

**~After the Events end…**

"Logie, you okay?" Carlos asks as they clean up, his best friend seemingly distant and cold.

"He didn't even mean the kiss," Logan says as he crouches down to pick up the kits.

Instead of standing back up, he repeats "He didn't even _mean_ it," before tears roll down his face slowly. "How'd you know?" Carlos asks, hugging his friend tight.

Dustin silently signals towards Carlos that he'd pick up the kit and finish cleaning up. The other girls also offered to finish cleaning up silently as Carlos hugs his best friend.

Carlos nods as Logan responds, "You should've seen his face Carlos. He was _horrified_," Logan sobs quietly into his best friend's vest as Carlos helps take off his.

"Ssh, Logan. I-" Carlos almost tells Logan 'it'll be fine', realizing that James was Logan's life-long crush… He stopped himself then because he _knew_ Logan won't be fine for a _long_ while.

Logan sobs into Carlos' shirt for about 5 more minutes. By then, the field was already empty, with only the two of them under the canopy left.

"You okay now?" Carlos holds Logan's face in his hand, looking into those watery doe eyes. Logan shakes his head, looking down.

"You'll get through it, okay? Let's go home," Carlos whispers gently, helping his best friend stand up. "B-But Kendall-" Logan was about to remind Carlos about Kendall, only to be stopped by Carlos, who hushes him with a finger.

"It won't be worth it, okay? He's just gonna tell me it was a mistake too. Holding my hand and all," Carlos shakes his head, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to take it if Kendall actually says so.

"Carlos, he's right there. You can't just… _Leave_. You know he'll find you in school," Logan sniffles, trying his best to convince his friend. Shit might've ended badly for him, but it doesn't have to be a bad ending for Carlos.

Well, he _hopes_ it won't be a bad ending.

"I…" Carlos stops, realizing Logan's right. If Carlos doesn't show up under the bleachers at that moment, he knows Kendall's gonna hunt him down at school, where he won't be able to avoid the boy.

"Come with me," Carlos urges, Logan nods.

With a racing heart, Carlos nears the bleachers, seeing Kendall stand there patiently.

**~Kendall's POV**

I've been waiting here for quite a bit and _boy_ let me tell you… My heart feels like it's gonna rip out soon. James is in the locker room _bawling_ his eyes out… Apparently he's made an even bigger mistake than I did.

Though unlike _him_, I'm gonna make up for it.

"Y-You came…" I weakly tell Carlos as he approaches me, Logan standing a few feet away from us. "You wanted to see me?" Carlos tells me, his voice somewhat cold.

"Listen Carlos," I reached out and grabbed both his hands. "I uh… I w-wanted to say sorry about earlier," I began, seeing hate, anger, sadness and heartbreak in his eyes. "It's fine, alright? I didn't mean anything to me either, I-" I hush him with a kiss.

"I like you," I say, once the kiss was broken.

"I… Excuse me?" He says, his voice shaky. "You're joking right? This is a prank, right?" Carlos continues, fear evident in his eyes.

"No! I _do_ like you, I genuinely do Carlos. For the _longest_ time now," I say, picking up my bag and unzipping it, taking out the bouquet of flowers I had inside.

"Will you be my boyfriend? And my prom date," I say, extending my hand, down on one knee, proposal style.

"Kendall, what if people find out?" He says, "T-Then your popularity's gonna be ruined, you'd get kicked out-" I didn't let him finish, I _couldn't _let him finish.

"Fuck them then! I don't _need_ fame. I don't even _want_ to be in this team! I… I just want you, Carlos. Please. I swear, I don't give a _single fuck_ about those people, okay? They could go eat shit if they think I care about their opinion," I cry out loud.

I need him to _know_ that other people's opinions don't matter. They could egg me for being gay for all I care, I just want Carlos to be mine.

"Please Carlos?" I plead, waiting for his answer, Logan standing behind him, anxious too.

"Kendall I…" Carlos' reluctance brought out all the fear in me. I watch as he gulped, my heart's literally about to burst soon. "I-I w-will," He says, his cheeks heating up.

"W-wha…?" I ask, blinking a few times.

I'm dreaming.

"I-I wanna be your boyfriend, _and_ prom date," He repeats himself, his hand holding mine as he accepts the bouquet.

I couldn't resist myself. I stood up, let go of the bouquet and just _kissed_ him. "If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up," I let the tears flow.

_Years_ of waiting, worth it.

One we break from the kiss and I open my eyes, I see Logan turning around, sadly.

"Logan, wait," I call out, seeing him shake his head. "I uh… I'll be at the car Carlos. Take all the time you two need," He says, his voice breaking as he sobs.

"Logan, _wait_," I run towards him, grabbing his wrist. "L-Logan, d-don't go yet," Carlos calls his best friend out. "What? And stay here so I could watch you two idiots be all lovey-dovey? No," He coldly answers.

"He means it, you know," I say as he snatches his hand. "No he doesn't," Logan begins walking away.

"He's crying, right now. In the lockers room. He means the kiss Logan, it wasn't a mistake," I say, Logan immediately freezes in his step.

"James… Likes him?" Carlos questions, interest twinkling in his beautiful eyes.

"He's _obsessed_ with you," I answer.

**[3****rd**** Person's POV]**

James slams his locker door close, punching it _hard_.

He ignores the blood dripping out of his arm, since these lockers are practically made out of titanium. "I'm a fucking idiot," He rests his forehead on the cold locked door, sobbing his eyes out.

"_I'm a fucking idiot_," he repeats himself, thinking Logan's gonna avoid _and_ hate him forever now.

After a few more minutes of sobbing to himself, his head resting on the locker door, he feels a soft hand grab his. He refuses to lift his head as said hand pours water over his wound.

"_James_," An angel calls out his name as he feels cloth wrapped around his bleeding knuckles. "James, look at me," Said angel calls out again.

"I can't, okay? I'm a fuck up," James sobs weakly. "I fucked up on the field, I fucked up… with you," He cries, too ashamed to look at the angel. He slowly backs up, then sits down on one of the sturdy wooden benches in the lockers room.

"_I'm a screw up_," He repeats to himself, looking down, letting his tears hit the cold, tiled floor. Soon… He feels soft hands lift his chin.

Two pairs of lips met again… Except this time, he felt fireworks go off in him.

"Lo…gan?" He breaths out, his eyes widely open once Logan breaks the kiss. "I like you too, you know," Logan smiles warmly, revealing his dimples.

James felt like he had died and is currently talking to an _angel_. Like, a real halo-wing angel.

He couldn't believe someone as perfect as Logan, actually liked him back.

"I… I'm sorry for getting mad earlier. I-I thought you didn't mean that kiss…" Logan says, gently holding James' hands. "I-I mean it, okay? I did! I-I wanted to kiss you for _so long_ but… I thought I wanted to do it romantically and-" James flustered, only to be stopped by Logan by another gentle kiss.

"Does this mean… You'll go to prom with me?" James asks, his eyes brimming with hope once they break from the kiss. "Only if you promise you won't get drunk at prom," Logan smiles, a _big_ grin grew on his face. "I don't even drink, and I promise I won't drink whatever punch they provide," James smiles, feeling like he's actually dreaming.

"How… did you know I was here?" James asks, realizing he wasn't clothed yet. He only had a pair of white towels around his waist, _nothing_ underneath. "Your best friend, who's also dating _my_ best friend now, told me," Logan smiles as he say so.

"They're dating too?" James grins, standing up. Logan nods, blushes, then looks away.

"Hey," James gently turns Logan's face back to face him. "You can look, y'know?" James winks, grabbing Logan's hand.

"I'm all yours now, babe." He gently guides it towards his chest, Logan's heartbeat picking up as his face continued heating up. "You can look…" He gently guides it down to his abs, "You can _touch_ all you _want_," He whispers into Logan's ears.

"You're such a tease," Logan snatches his hand, stepping backwards. "This tease is all yours," James winks, Logan immediately turning around, trying to calm himself. "Just- hurry up and get dressed… you. I wanna go home," Logan squeals, millions of _sexy _thoughts running in his head.

"I wanna go home with you," James smiles, fully clothed. "Um, no?" Logan lifts a brow. Though they're a thing now… He still doesn't know much about James.

"Please?" James pleads, zipping his bag up. "No." Logan sternly answers, knowing full well James would be bored at his house anyways.

"_Please_?" James pleads again, giving Logan his best puppy eyes. "I'm not leaving here till' I say yes, am I?" Logan sighs, a grin growing on James' face.

"_Fine,_" Logan huffs.

Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall ends up having fun at Logan's house, playing games on his Wii U.


	5. [V]

**[CH: END]**

**[3****rd**** Person's POV] (Prom Night)**

Fast forward a few months later…

'_Ding dong…_' The doorbell goes off. Logan, with an anxious heart, answers the door.

James, dressed in a full suit with a black tie, freezes in place as he marvels at his angel. "You look _perfect_," James breathes out, a bouquet of flower in his right hand, waiting to be given to Logan.

Kendall then arrives at Carlos house, which is only a few blocks down Logan's.

"Coming!" Carlos yells from inside his house.

"Ready to go, love?" Kendall smiles, giving Carlos a quick peck on his lips, silently thanking the stars for giving him such a perfect boyfriend. "Ready as ever," Carlos grins.

"You guys ready?" Logan asks once they get into his car.

"I can't _believe_ your parents bought you_this_ for your birthday," Carlos exclaims.

Just a few weeks ago, Logan's parents bought him a brand new black Audi Q8 for his birthday party as a gift for his birthday, scoring a straight A in his recent exams, _and_ a congratulations for _finally_ finding a boyfriend.

"Those idiots at school are _so_ gonna be jealous," Kendall grinned, remembering how they both got kicked out of the rugby team for literally being gay.

Doesn't matter really, they're both achieved their _real_ dreams anyway.

**~Fast forward to the Slow Dance part…**

"Thanks, for saving us," James smiles as he leads Logan on a slow dance across the dance floor of the school's gym, the music playing slowly.

"I… Saved you?" Carlos asks, looking deep into Kendall's eyes.

"Yeah… you kinda did save our asses, not just the whole paramedics thing," Kendall smiles, answering.

"We've never really enjoyed being part of the rugby team y'know? I mean, it's fun but… It's taxing," James sighs, the two couples dancing close to each other made it easy for communication.

"You saved our lives by accepting… us," Kendall smiles again, still having a hard time trying to wrap his head around the idea that Carlos' is actually his _boyfriend_ now.

"Well… We _are_ paramedics," Logan jokes, a small smile growing on James' face.

"You're our saviors, that's what you two really are," James answers back, Logan's cheeks reddens slightly.

As the music fades away, the two couples dance their night away slowly in each other's company, ignoring everything else.

For now, there're only them, and no one else there.

**Hey guys, this idea popped into my head while working on the new chapter of RoTP Rewrite, so I kinda had to force it out. ^^"**

**Fear not, I _am_ working on RoTP Rewrite. Those of you that's from Descendants... You might have to wait a bit longer. I don't remember how far I wrote the last chapter(s) since my laptop is now R.I.P, so yeahhh.**


End file.
